


Fxxk It

by Takkaori



Series: Valentine's Day Fluff [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen is Angry, Arguing, Cute Ending, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Humor, Kanda is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: Kanda n'était pas un romantique, loin de là, mais, pour le quatorzième jour du mois de février, Allen attend de lui un petit effort. En tout cas, lui, il en a fait.





	Fxxk It

**Author's Note:**

> (Originellement posté le 14 février 2017 sur FF)  
> Hello folks !
> 
> Voici un petit OS Yullen en l'honneur de la Saint-Valentin xD. Concrètement, je fais pas de textes pour ce genre de trucs, mais là c'est une idée que j'avais eu il y a quelques années, elle trainait dans mes dossiers et j'ai voulu la finir :').
> 
> C'est plutôt mignon et romantique, comme l'exige le thème ahaha mais ça va un peu plus loin que ça, comme le texte se base sur l'opposition du comportement d'Allen en matière de romantisme et celui de Kanda. On peut dire qu'il y a un soupçon de réflexion et de satire, mais trèèès léger, juste de quoi ne pas faire de ce texte un truc niais tout simplet :').
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La Saint-Valentin.

Fête des amoureux, on achète un présent à l'être aimé qui doit retourner l'attention, ce qui fait l'heure de gloire commerciale. Chérie par les romantiques, l'humeur de ce jour est à la guimauve. La niaiserie se débite sans honte. Si Allen avait quelque chose à en dire, c'est que ça le faisait bien chier. Son problème ne venait pas de l'implication sentimentale de la chose, non, bien malgré lui, il était dedans et l'assumait. Ce qui lui posait problème, c'était le cadeau à offrir. Refourguer une babiole mignonne à _son cher et tendre_ était hors de question. Des chocolats, alors ? De ce qu'il en savait, son amant détestait les sucreries, et quand bien même il aurait aimé le chocolat, l'albinos l'imaginait plus se moquer de lui et de sa jolie boite en forme de cœur que de lui sauter dans les bras. Il aurait d'ailleurs la même réaction de son côté, rien que pour la surprise de le voir se ramener avec un tel présent. Allen commençait à se faire une raison, trouver un cadeau pour Kanda allait être une tâche compliquée qu'il ne se sentait pas sûr de pouvoir relever.

Mais débarquer les mains vides ? Si, par un miracle inattendu, son compagnon obéissait à la convention sociale, nul doute que ça le mettrait de charmante humeur. Il se doutait qu'il serait certainement celui mis dans les meilleures grâces par l'autre, ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir faire un geste. Le seul lui venant à l'esprit étant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Il avait l'impression de ramer au milieu d'un fleuve étroit qui serpentait entre d'interminables rangées de maisons, ce qui décrivait parfaitement les rues de la ville basse. L'ondulation des pavés rappelait le mouvement d'un courant agité, et ce courant l'avait bloqué en face d'un édifice à la devanture aveuglante. Quatre heures de l'après-midi et les loupiotes roses criaient à plein pot.

Allen resta coi un moment. Il était passé par bien d'autres boutiques et n'avait trouvé aucun objet digne d'intérêt, entre fanfreluches et outils de bricolage dont Kanda n'avait que faire. Cet astre de béton semblait être son dernier espoir. Il hésitait franchement à tourner les talons dans les plus brefs délais, ou prendre son courage à deux mains et pousser le battant de la porte, flanquée d'une affiche peinte aux couleurs plus voyantes encore que l'éclairage inutile. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement au milieu de la rue. Puis, à mieux regarder, il vit que la boutique proposait quelque chose d'inédit. En dehors des bouquets, un pot de fleur. Tout simple. Il en était resté sur le cul en le découvrant, mais Yû avait un hobby, et ce hobby était l'art délicat du jardinage. Ce cadeau n'était pas romantique, toutefois, il ferait plaisir.

Il poussa donc le battant de la porte. La sonnette cristalline résonna alors qu'il s'avançait à l'intérieur. Derrière son comptoir, un quinquagénaire aux tempes grisonnantes durcit le regard par-dessus le verre de ses lunettes en l'apercevant. Allen sut qu'il jaugeait certainement le pentacle et attenta un sourire avenant, s'approchant du comptoir. La trace de sa malédiction ne passait jamais inaperçu, il était habitué à être sujet de méfiance, et avait d'ailleurs eu de la chance de ne s'être fait jeté dehors par aucun commerçant aujourd'hui. Une poignée de secondes se passèrent sans que l'homme ne change d'expression, puis il lui rendit son sourire.

« Bonjour, commença poliment le maudit, je voudrai un pot de fleur, comme celui que vous exposez devant.

—Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'en reste, répondit le caissier d'une voix rauque, mais je vais aller voir dans ma réserve. Veuillez patienter. »

Il disparut derrière une porte à l'angle du mur de gauche, laissant un Allen pour le moins désespéré. En passant par les étagères au mur de droite et leur étalage de poupées, des parures sur la petite table à gauche, il n'y avait rien ici qui aurait pu intéresser Kanda. D'accord, les assortiments floraux que proposait la boutique étaient jolis, et il aimait les plantes. Mais un bouquet de fleur ? C'était un cadeau qu'on offrait aux femmes et Yû risquait de ne pas aimer l'association d'idées. Si le gérant revenait bredouille, il était bon pour un nouveau cycle de déambulation.

« Désolé, dit l'homme en revenant, celui que vous avez vu est le dernier et je dois en garder un d'ici à ce que je me refournisse. J'imagine que c'est pour une amie ? »

Le blandin comprit tout de suite ce qu'il sous-entendait par 'amie' et ne se voyait pas préciser qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un ami, ce qui était bien son problème. Il soupira intérieurement. A croire que le mauvais sort s'acharnait sur lui.

« Pour une amie qui aime le jardinage, mais ce n'est pas grave, j'irai chercher ailleurs. Bonne journée, monsieur. »

Il se retourna, prêt à sortir de la boutique, mais la voix du commerçant interrompit sa marche.

« Prenez donc un bouquet, toutes les femmes adorent ça. Puis, des bazars spécialisés là-dedans, je vous dis pas, y en a, mais pas dans ce quartier. Va vous falloir vous enfoncer un peu plus loin dans la ville. »

Allen se sentit découragé. Il voulait vraiment que son amant aime son cadeau, mais il commençait à en avoir ras le bol de crapahuter ici. Sans compter qu'il fallait une heure pour revenir de la ville à la congrégation de l'ombre. Kanda n'était pas une femme, mais tout compte fait, il y avait quand même une symbolique romantique, et le Japonais avait beau n'en avoir rien à foutre, c'était la Saint-Valentin aujourd'hui. Au fond de lui, le maudit savait très bien qu'il gueulerait, mais l'énervement causé par ses recherches infructueuses lui imposait l'envie de se fourvoyer sous des pensées optimistes.

« C'est d'accord. »

Il avait souri, et le gérant, ravi, se positionna de côté sur sa chaise, son bras gauche s'étendant vers les cases contenant chacune un type de fleurs différentes empilées derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous mets ? »

Allen regarda l'homme, qui, bras tendu, lui indiquait les rangées de fleurs. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, et de très belles. Il hésitait un peu et s'approcha, cherchant à lire les noms écrits devant ces cases.

« Anthurium…, » lut-il.

La couleur de celle-ci était vive. Peut-être un peu trop, il hésitait, mais elle lui semblait belle. Elle était rouge, avec de grands pétales et un long pistil. L'homme lui sourit.

« C'est une fleur de passion. C'est très bien pour déclarer son amour à sa petite-amie. »

Le blandin faillit rougir, mais réussit à se contenir. Il se contenta d'hocher timidement la tête en signe d'assentiment, tout en lorgnant du côté des autres fleurs. Il fut attiré par les Camélias, dont il aimait la forme et la couleur violette claire. Les Lys n'étaient pas mal, aussi, c'étaient des fleurs élégantes. Sans oublier les Roses. Blanches, rouges ou roses, il y avait du choix. Un classique, mais ça sentait bon et était efficace. Il soupira. Ce n'était pas les seuls, il y en avait encore d'autres. Bien sûr, Allen Walker n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en fleurs. Il trouvait ça joli, agréable, mais il ne nourrissait pas une fascination pour elles. Kanda aimait ça, lui. Il ne savait pas quelles fleurs lui plairaient ou pas… Comme c'était la Saint-Valentin, autant faire au mieux et tenter avec ce qui lui plaisait déjà personnellement.

Allen grommela intérieurement à l'idée de Kanda se foutant de lui. Puis, bon sang, il faisait ça au nom de l'amour !

« Est-ce que ça serait possible d'en prendre une de plusieurs type ? »

L'homme hocha la tête. Allen demanda donc une des chaque fleurs qu'il avait remarqué. Une Anthurium, une Camélia, une Lys, et trois Roses différentes. Ça faisait déjà un bouquet de six fleurs, et il choisit de rajouter une autre Anthurium et une autre Rose rouge. Le vendeur drapa le bouquet, et vint le prix. Il fallait le reconnaître, ce fut assez cher et Allen pria pour que Kanda apprécie, afin d'en avoir pour son argent.

« Vous vous êtes tourné vers les fleurs passionnées. J'espère qu'en tant que jardinière, votre amie connait le langage des fleurs, » lui glissa l'homme avec un petit sourire grivois… ? au moment où il partit.

Allen ne comprit pas tout à fait cette réaction. Il savait que certaines fleurs avaient une signification, mais étant ignare en ce domaine, il ne comptait délivrer aucun message précis, si ce n'est un message d'amour. Peut-être avait-il trop forcé sur les Roses rouges et l'Anthurium ? Bon, au moins, le bouquet était fourni et beau. Il sortit de la boutique en rougissant comme l'idiot qu'il était, soulagé de pouvoir rentrer. Il avait son cadeau, et était déterminé à ce que sa soirée de Saint-Valentin avec Kanda soit bonne !

* * *

Bien loin des préoccupations de son Moyashi, Kanda s'entraînait. Il savait très bien qu'aujourd'hui, c'était la Saint-Valentin. Il s'en foutait, comme il ne s'appelait pas Valentin, mais il avait aperçu Lavi et Lenalee roucouler dans un coin – si Kanda avait été un salaud et qu'il en avait eu quelque chose à foutre, il aurait pu le signaler à Komui. Il ne s'y intéressait pas assez pour ça, cependant, il aurait adoré que l'intendant soit dans les parages. Le lapin aurait assurément fini en ragoût. La pensée lui tirait un sourire sadique, en biais le long de son visage, qui plissait ses yeux à un angle diabolique, faisait froncer son nez et rehaussait à peine ses pommettes. Son visage semblait marqué par le satanisme. Toujours est-il que le rouquin avait offert une boîte de chocolat à sa petite-amie, qui lui avait fait le même présent. Ils s'étaient regardés, un peu gênés, se sentant idiots d'avoir eu la même idée, puis avaient rigolé en chœur, pour finir par s'embrasser.

Kanda avait voulu gerber. La Saint-Valentin, pour lui, c'était une belle connerie. Sérieusement, qui était le con qui avait décidé qu'une journée devait être consacrée à l'amour, et que les couples devaient se faire des cadeaux ? Y avait déjà les anniversaires et Noël qui constituaient une sacrée merde, si fallait rajouter d'autres conneries, on était pas rendu ! Il n'y voyait pas l'intérêt, et ne comptait absolument pas la célébrer. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Allen. Bien sûr que si, aussi fort qu'il pouvait avoir envie de l'étrangler, et chez lui, c'était plus que parlant. Seulement, il jugeait que ce concept de Saint-Valentin était surfait, inutile, et fade. Ceux qui s'y jetaient corps et âme n'étaient, à son humble avis, que des imbéciles mièvres.

Kanda n'avait, de toute façon, pas de cadeau. Il ne savait pas si Allen voulait fêter la Saint-Valentin, après tout, ils n'en avaient pas discuté. Il était niais, parfois, bien plus que lui, mais le brun n'allait pas jusqu'à présumer qu'il était aussi atteint que la plus part des gens. Auquel cas, Kanda se doutait que sa conception des choses refroidirait ses ardeurs. Il espérait juste qu'il ne se vexerait pas et ne deviendrait pas chiant. Ce qui était un peu idéaliste, il s'en rendait compte. Au pire, si Moyashi voulait vraiment qu'ils fassent quelque chose pour célébrer ce jour, il n'avait qu'à le sucer bien gentiment. Kanda serait ravi de lui rendre la pareille.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas vu son petit-ami aujourd'hui. C'était étonnant, toutefois, Kanda ne s'en plaignait pas des masses. Il imaginait qu'Allen le rejoindrait ce soir. Avoir un peu de temps en solitaire lui faisait du bien. Fallait dire qu'être en couple, ça pouvait avoir ses côtés chiants pour lui, à cause du dit partenaire. Kanda se fit tout de même la réflexion que Moyashi ne semble pas être de la fête en ce jour était une chose, mais qu'il ne soit pas en compagnie de Lenalee et Lavi en était une autre. Peut-être qu'il les avait laissé roucouler, mais il ne l'avait vu nulle part. Kanda songea qu'il lui demanderait ce qu'il avait foutu quand il le croiserait. Il avait beau aimer avoir la paix, il se sentait concerné à propos de son amant.

Si Kanda n'était clairement pas le meilleur petit-ami au monde, les sentiments étaient là. Il avait juste sa façon à lui de les exprimer, tout simplement.

Marchant dans le couloir, il vit une silhouette se dépêcher en direction de sa chambre. Kanda avait de bons réflexes et de bons yeux, aussi sut-il reconnaître son petit-ami avançant à toute allure. Il esquissa un rictus. En voilà un Moyashi pressé. C'était presque mignon. Presque, car Kanda n'était pas quelqu'un qui employait directement ce genre de formules. Chez lui, elles étaient au chômage. Sans trop accélérer le pas, il n'allait quand même pas lui courir au cul, il marchait avec une expression presque extraterrestre sur le visage. Un demi-sourire. En coin. Pas trop franc, pas trop apparent. Mais _un sourire_.

Allen s'était déjà installé sagement sur son lit, ayant ôté ses chaussures, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les jambes croisées et ses mains sagement posées l'une au-dessus de l'autre sur ses genoux. Il ressemblait à un tableau. Kanda haussa un sourcil, se disant que cette pose surfaite était pour le moins étrange, si ce n'est carrément grotesque. Allen lui sourit tendrement en le saluant, de cet énorme écartement des lèvres qui laissaient entrevoir ses dents, donnant à son visage une expression pour le moins niaiseuse. Kanda, quant à lui, clôt les paupières et soupira.

« T'étais où, aujourd'hui ? Je t'ai pas vu. »

Allen cessa immédiatement de sourire, mis dans l'embarras.

« Ben…Je m'entraînais ?

—J'étais à la salle d'entraînement toute la journée, Moyashi. »

Allen se mordit la lèvre. Kanda jugea son comportement suspect et ne sut ce qu'il devait en penser. Pourquoi ce débile ne lui disait pas ce qu'il avait fait ? Répétant plus durement, il demanda :

« Tu foutais quoi comme connerie, encore ?

—Quoi 'encore' ?! Je te jure que je m'entraînais, mais je n'étais pas aux salles d'entraînement ! »

Peut-être que son soupçon était méchant, Allen en était d'ailleurs vexé, mais à chaque fois qu'il faisait des coups en douces, ça partait en sucette. Kanda haussa encore les sourcils. Il choisit de laisser tomber. Bon. Moyashi s'entraînait où il le voulait, ce n'était pas son affaire. Allen reprit, plus enjoué :

« Tu comptes méditer ou faire quelque chose, là ? »

Sous-entendu, il s'inquiétait qu'il soit libre. Le brun devinait bien que s'il était venu le voir, ce n'était pas pour cinq secondes. Il répondit simplement :

« Prendre une douche. Puis je resterai avec toi après. »

Ses mots firent instantanément rougir le blandin. Kanda savait qu'il aimait qu'il lui fasse comprendre que sa présence à ses côtés était désirée, ou du moins acceptée, lui, le grand solitaire. C'était quelque chose sur lequel Moyashi n'était pas si chiant que ça, il devait le concéder. Il lui reprochait parfois d'être trop froid, pas assez communiquant, trop renfermé, pas assez romantique, et des conneries du genre. Toutefois, il connaissait son tempérament et respectait ses implications. Il pouvait donc être horripilant, mais à la fois conciliant. Après tout, une relation amoureuse exigeait des sacrifices et des compromis, si on voulait que ça marche. Kanda était bien obligé d'en faire aussi. Pour l'heure, il avait vraiment envie d'un peu de temps avec son imbécile personnel, alors autant le lui accorder.

Allen se leva alors, et vint doucement vers lui. Il se hissa à sa hauteur, tout en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Kanda eut envie de lui jeter un pique sur le fait qu'il devait se rehausser pour l'atteindre, mais ses lèvres furent volées avant qu'il ne puisse les ouvrir. Allen l'embrassait, avec une tendresse délicate, sans langue, juste un fin frottement des lèvres, une caresse, un contact appuyé agréable. Ce genre de baisers doux plaisait à Kanda. Néanmoins, n'étant pas du genre satisfait par si peu, il alla agripper une mèche de cheveux à l'arrière du crâne du Moyashi afin de raffermir le contact. Sa langue passa sur la lèvre inférieure d'Allen, frôlant de manière à provoquer un petit chatouillement, et Kanda fut satisfait en le sentant tressauter un peu. Enfin, les lèvres du blandin s'ouvrirent, et lui laissèrent le champ libre.

Kanda aurait bien poussé l'exploration de la cavité buccale du blandin plus loin, mais ce dernier le repoussa gentiment, en déposant un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres.

« Si t'allais te laver, Yû ? Tu pues un peu, là. »

Kanda grogna.

« Va t'faire. »

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne râlait plus lorsqu'Allen utilisait son prénom. Lui utilisait peu celui du plus jeune, mais ça lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment, au grand plaisir ce dernier, qui ne supportait toujours pas son petit surnom. Il ne gueulait pas toujours, parce qu'il savait que Kanda n'en démordrait pas, ou quand il en aurait envie, mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

Kanda se dirigea vers son armoire dans l'idée de prendre de quoi se changer, quand Allen fit barrage devant lui, agitant les bras comme un demeuré.

« Non, attends, je vais prendre tes vêtements !

—Quoi ? »

Kanda trouvait son comportement de plus en plus effarent. À croire qu'il avait passé sa journée à fumer, en réalité. Allen souriait, un faux sourire troublé. Alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi l'être.

« Tu me laisses te prendre tes affaires et tu vas te laver, ok ?

—J'suis pas un gosse, je me démerde.

—Kanda… Laisse-moi être serviable, tu es fatigué. »

Le kendoka ne put s'empêcher d'attaquer :

« T'as buté quelqu'un que t'as foutu dans mon armoire, ou quoi ? »

Allen cligna des yeux en retour, avec un petit sourire amusé.

« Pas vraiment. Je veux juste être sympa. »

Se disant, il se dépêcha de donner des vêtements à Kanda, qui se demandait décidément ce que son amant avait derrière la tête. Ça sentait le truc débile, à cause de ce comportement, qui l'était un peu, le coup foireux, le truc chiant. Un mélange des trois, sûrement. Il allait partir en direction de la salle de bain, quand Allen lui déclara, sourire plus grand.

« J'aurai une surprise pour toi, Bakanda. »

Ah. Kanda sourit en retour, franchement. Quand Moyashi disait ce genre de trucs…ça signifiait généralement une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. L'idée qu'il ait un réel cadeau pour lui – comme il n'y avait, selon lui, aucune raison et qu'ils n'étaient pas le genre de couple à s'offrir des présents à longueur de temps – ne lui traversa nullement l'esprit. Galvanisé, Kanda fila sous la douche, plus que ravi de ce qui était à venir.

Une fois cela fait, il débarqua pour trouver Allen avec une expression tendue, mais rougissant, et…avec un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains. Kanda ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il ne percuta qu'au moment où le maudit ouvrit la bouche, lui tendant l'objet :

« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Yû. »

Allen avait effectivement planqué le bouquet dans l'armoire de Kanda avant qu'il ne revienne – ce qui était certes un peu facile à deviner, mais en même temps, il n'allait pas chercher plus loin –, afin de voir d'abord de quelle humeur il était avant de lui offrir son cadeau. Maintenant, en voyant son visage estomaqué, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne nouvelle ou s'il avait flingué l'apparente bonne humeur du Japonais. Kanda se taisait, le regardait comme s'il avait trois yeux, et dit finalement, en s'emparant du bouquet, qu'il inspectait.

« Des fleurs ? J'suis une gonzesse ? »

Ah, ça, Allen l'avait prédit. Vaguement encoléré, il rétorqua, prêt à se défendre :

« Bien sûr que non ! Mais je savais pas quoi t'offrir d'autre, et c'est la Saint-Valentin, fallait que je trouve quelque chose d'un minimum romantique ! C'est très beau, un bouquet ! Y a pas que les femmes qui aiment ça ! »

Kanda observa un silence, puis posa le bouquet sur son bureau sans lui accorder plus d'attention. Allen attendait qu'il réponde, qu'il dise quelque chose, quitte à râler encore, seulement ce silence-là, ce presque dédain pour son cadeau…Il le trouvait blessant. Il avait voulu lui faire plaisir, Kanda ne pouvait pas au moins être content ? C'était à prévoir, Allen le savait, mais…il était irrité, maintenant. Kanda choisit ce moment pour répondre, croisant les bras :

« J'ai rien pour toi. »

Waouh. Allen l'avait imaginé, ça aussi, encore, mais qu'il le dise comme ça, sans le remercier, sans avoir l'air désolé, en ayant l'air supérieur…Il fut définitivement vexé.

« Ouais, je m'en doutais, t'façon. »

Sa voix montrait sa déception. Mais il ne fallait pas se méprendre, ce n'était même pas pour le cadeau qu'il était vexé, mais pour l'attitude de Kanda. Il se démerdait toujours pour être froid et sec au lieu de se comporter de manière chaleureuse ou au moins sympathique. Allen le connaissait, mais lui en voulait de lui parler si froidement alors qu'il lui offrait quelque chose. Kanda fronçait les sourcils, circonspect :

« Tu m'avais pas dit que tu voulais fêter la Saint-Valentin. »

Le sang d'Allen ne fit qu'un tour.

« Ben, ça tombait sous le sens pour moi ! » répondit-il méchamment. « Ça fait presque un an qu'on est ensemble, on est censé s'aimer, y a une fête de couple, peut-être que t'aurais dû te dire qu'il y avait des chances pour que je veuille faire un truc, Bakanda ! »

Kanda grogna.

« Peut-être, mais j'aime pas ça, la Saint-Valentin. Je trouve que ça sert à rien et que c'est un truc pour les débiles. »

Non content de le vexer, Kanda faisait aussi le connard. Yeux grands, choqué d'être insulté, Allen se sentait vraiment blessé par ses paroles.

« Donc je suis un débile. Merci beaucoup. C'est super d'être ton petit-ami, vraiment. »

Tout d'un coup, pour des raisons évidentes, le blandin n'avait plus du tout envie de passer la soirée avec Kanda, pas plus qu'il avait envie de se disputer avec lui. En outre, il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, fâché, mais Kanda le retint.

« Je dis pas ça pour toi, je dis mon point de vue.

—Mes fesses, oui. J'ai voulu la fêter, donc je dois me sentir concerné parce que tu dis.

—Moyashi…

—Non ! »

Allen se dégagea, commençant à ne plus pouvoir retenir sa colère.

« Je me fiche que tu m'offres quelque chose ou pas, que t'aimes la Saint-Valentin ou pas, mais ce que tu dis, c'est vraiment dégueulasse. J'ai fait un effort pour toi, tu pourrais me remercier au lieu de me traiter de débile. »

Kanda s'énerva :

« J'ai pas dit que tu étais débile, bordel de merde ! J'ai pas le droit de dire ce que je pense ?

—Tu pourrais le dire sans être insultant envers moi, merde ! »

Et voilà, Allen se mettait aussi à jurer. Kanda attrapa à nouveau sa main, le blandin se débattant.

« Je voulais pas t'insulter, tu le sais, Moyashi.

—Je m'appelle Allen ! »

Kanda ignora sa protestation, comme à l'accoutumée. Peu à l'aise avec les mots quand il s'agissait de ce genre de choses, Kanda prit un temps d'arrêt.

« Ecoute, je voulais juste dire que c'est le principe que j'aime pas. On avait rien décidé ensemble. C'est pas méchant de te dire ça, Moyashi. »

Allen roula des yeux, acceptant intérieurement de considérer le fait que Kanda se soit mal exprimé. Ça se produisait souvent. Kanda pouvait être rude, trop rude.

« Tu veux vraiment pas m'appeler par mon prénom… » maugréa-t-il. « Je sais qu'on a rien décidé, mais je l'ai quand même fait, alors j'aurai apprécié que tu montres que mon geste te faisait plaisir. »

Kanda garda un visage neutre. Il contracta peut-être un peu la mâchoire.

« Ouais, c'est gentil de ta part. Mais juste, depuis quand on a besoin de ces conneries pour savoir qu'on s'aime ? »

Le kendoka lâcha sa main, et Allen ne bougea pas. En plus de lui dire implicitement qu'il l'aimait, Kanda avait tapé dans le mille. Bien sûr qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'une Saint-Valentin ni de quoique ce soit pour célébrer l'amour ou déclarer ses sentiments, bien sûr que c'était, au fond, un peu inutile, même si c'était une tradition romantique. Le point de vue de Kanda était aussi valable que le sien, enfin de compte. En dépit de sa très mauvaise manière de le faire entendre, Kanda avait raison sur un point : ils n'avaient rien décidé, et il serait peut-être un peu gonflé d'attendre que Kanda ait le réflexe d'être heureux pour quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Se sentant idiot, toujours blessé malgré lui, Allen jeta un regard à ces fleurs étendues sur le bureau du brun devant la fenêtre.

« Kanda… »

Il s'arrêta, ne sachant quoi répliquer, finalement. Le brun poursuivit :

« T'en avais besoin parce que c'est ce qui se fait ? »

Allen baissa les yeux. Cette phrase le faisait se sentir encore plus bête. Il avait passé la journée à chercher quelque chose pour Kanda, avait acheté un bouquet plutôt cher, tout ça pour rien, et il était fautif. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, penaud.

« Je suppose. »

Il aurait vraiment dû en discuter avec Kanda et réfléchir au lieu de foncer tête baissée. Kanda soupira, s'approchant de lui. Il s'assit à ses côtés et releva son menton de son index et son pouce, le poussant à le regarder. Allen ne fuit pas le regard, parce que ce n'était pas son genre de se dérober, mais il n'avait pas envie que Kanda l'enfonce encore – volontairement ou non – dans sa position d'idiot qui ne réfléchissait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Les perles bleues du Japonais plongèrent dans les siennes.

« J'vais te baiser à t'en faire pleurer toute la nuit, et tu pourras appeler ça une bonne soirée de Saint-Valentin si t'en as envie, Moyashi. »

Allen manqua d'esquisser un petit sourire, bien qu'il n'en ait pas la moindre envie. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas un si mauvais cadeau. Tout de même 'le baiser à l'en faire pleurer'…Kanda avait une conception bien à lui du romantisme, à n'en pas douter. Bougonnant, il rugit :

« Change de ton avec moi si tu ne veux pas que l'inverse se produise, Bakanda ! »

D'une main, il donna une tape à celle de Kanda. Loin de se vexer, ce dernier souriait.

« Tu me baiserais, Mo-ya-shi ? »

Il était moqueur. Allen se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

« J'm'appelle Allen.

—Moyashi. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Allen croisa les bras, se laissant tomber contre le matelas, couché en travers, ses pieds campés au sol. Il leva son regard sur Kanda, resté assis.

« T'es immature. »

Cette fois-ci, Kanda n'apprécia pas son insulte.

« Ta gueule.

—Et t'as pas de répartie. »

Kanda eut un rictus menaçant.

« Mugen en aura pour moi.

—Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre, ta Mugen… »

Sa lassitude ressortait un peu. La réaction de Kanda avait jeté un froid en lui, et il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire si facilement. Le brun se coucha à son tour, en travers, comme lui, de sorte à avoir son visage au niveau du sien, et, cela fait, essaya d'accrocher ses lèvres, chuchotant un 'la ferme maintenant' dans la foulée. Allen le repoussa, reculant sa tête.

« Je veux pas. »

Kanda ouvrit la bouche, avec un mouvement de recul.

« Oï, Moyashi, tu vas pas me faire la gueule ? »

Voyant que Kanda semblait inquiet à cette idée, Allen choisit d'expliquer comment il se sentait.

« J'fais pas la gueule, mais j'aime toujours pas la façon dont tu as réagi. » Le brun allait répondre, Allen le fit taire en recommençant à parler : « Je me sens surtout stupide. Je sais que ce n'était pas nécessaire, qu'on avait convenu de rien, et je comprends ton point de vue, mais je veux dire…C'est sérieux, entre nous. Je voulais juste faire ça, comme tous les couples le font. Mais c'était idiot, laisse tomber. »

Ses bras se croisèrent davantage sur son torse. Kanda parut réfléchir et fit soudainement.

« Tch. J'irai te prendre quelque chose.

—Non, Kanda ! »

Allen ne voulait vraiment pas de cadeau. C'était, comme il l'avait dit, un sentiment de malaise lié à l'attitude de son petit-ami et à ses paroles pour le moins blessantes. Ça finirait par passer, seulement, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu amer. Ce n'était naturellement pas plaisant de voir un geste affectueux être repoussé si nonchalamment et agressivement, peu importe que ce soit par maladresse. Kanda semblait néanmoins l'avoir compris, puisqu'il l'embrassa sur le front, geste tendre et plutôt rare.

« Si.

—Te force pas, c'est vraiment pas grave. »

Allen secouait la tête. Kanda l'imita.

« Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. »

Comme une relation amoureuse avec des tempéraments opposés comme les leurs fonctionnait beaucoup sur le compromis, à nouveau, Kanda était en train d'en faire un pour lui. Cela le rassérénait, il fallait l'avouer. Allen sourit un peu.

« Merci, Yû. »

Cette fois, quand Kanda voulut l'embrasser, il se laissa faire. Après un doux baiser dans lequel les langues finirent par jouer ensemble, Kanda migra au cou d'Allen, dans le but d'y déposer sa bouche, et remonta jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, qu'il mordilla. Le maudit gémit un peu, sursautant quand la main de Kanda entreprit de déboutonner la veste de son uniforme. Enfin, tandis que sa bouche parcourait le lobe de son oreille et lui envoyait des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale, Kanda parla :

« Au fait, crétin de moyashi. »

Coupé dans sa montée de plaisir, Allen n'appréciait pas d'être appelé 'crétin de moyashi'. Il grommela :

« Quoi ? »

Kanda arrêta ses mouvements pour poser une main sur sa joue, caressante. Allen ne sut à quoi s'attendre.

« Tes fleurs sont belles. Même si elles montrent que tu veux me baiser. »

Son premier réflexe avait été de sourire, plus que content que Kanda le remercie tardivement pour les fleurs. Ses dernières paroles lui firent écarquiller les yeux :

« Euh…Pardon ? »

Kanda expliqua.

« L'Anthurium et les Roses rouges renvoient à l'érotisme. Avec les Camélias qui symbolisent l'admiration, les Lys le respect, et les Roses blanches et roses des sentiments tendres, tu me fais une déclaration avec une demande de permission.

—Oh…Mon dieu… »

Il comprenait mieux le sourire grivois du vendeur dans la boutique, bien qu'il aurait dû s'en douter. Puis, décidant que ce n'était après tout pas plus mal, et pas entièrement faux, il demanda :

« Attends, tu serais d'accord pour être en-dessous ? »

Kanda baisa les lèvres du plus jeune, mordillant un petit peu sa lèvre inférieure, taquin.

« Pas ce soir, » dit-il en le relâchant.

Allen grimaça, à la fois à cause d'un léger élancement dans sa lèvre, et également dans sa fierté. Kanda était moins souvent en dessous que lui, il aurait bien aimé inverser la tendance, aujourd'hui.

« Mais j'ai pas eu de cadeau !

—Je t'ai dit que t'en aurais un après, et je vais m'occuper de toi, ça fera partie de ton cadeau.

—Tu peux le faire en étant en-dessous !

—Pas comme ça que je veux le faire, Moyashi. Tu vas aimer. »

Il avait dit cela en retournant embrasser son cou, murmurant sensuellement et avec assurance. Allen avait frissonné, mais un long frisson depuis le bas-ventre. Il protesta pour la forme :

« Je m'appelle Allen, Bakanda… »

Kanda coula encore un regard sur les fleurs.

« Elles sont vraiment belles. »

Allen sourit joyeusement. Cet imbécile de Bakanda était quand même capable d'apprécier un cadeau qui venait du cœur.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kanda se rendit à la ville basse dans le but de trouver quelque chose pour son petit-ami, passant par la même galère que lui. Sa tâche se compliqua quand il croisa Lavi, le borgne s'amusant à le harceler pour savoir ce qu'il faisait-là, et à le suivre partout. Kanda avait eu du mal à le semer tout en cherchant un cadeau en même temps, et Lavi avait manqué de finir avec un œil au beurre noir. Autant dire que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, le rouquin aurait carrément perdu son unique œil. Le lapin crétin n'avait même pas été découragé par les menaces. Kanda ne les avait pas mises à exécutions uniquement parce qu'il savait que Lenalee lui serait tombée dessus s'il frappait son petit-ami, et qu'Allen n'aurait pas été ravi non plus qu'il amoche son meilleur ami.

S'étant débarrassé de Lavi, mais sans commettre de meurtre, Kanda avait opté pour trois boîtes de chocolat rescapées des achats de la veille, sachant qu'avec l'appétit du blandin, il valait mieux prévoir large. Il s'était ensuite dépêché de rentrer, ne voulant vraiment pas croiser qui que ce soit, surtout pas retomber sur Lavi, avec _ça_. Ç'aurait été le comble de l'humiliation. Il allait déjà s'abaisser devant son petit-ami, c'était largement suffisant. Kanda avait bien compris qu'il l'avait blessé la veille – avec sa réaction, fallait être très con pour ne pas avoir percuté. Même si leur soirée s'était bien passée, il voulait se racheter. Il grognait en y pensant. Qu'est-ce que le Moyashi ne lui ferait pas faire, franchement ?

Ce fut à son tour d'attendre patiemment dans la chambre de son amant, pendant que ce dernier vaquait à ses occupations. Dans son cas, il n'avait nullement caché les cadeaux pour faire un effet de surprise et était en position nonchalante, simplement couché sur son lit. Faire une mise en scène théâtrale n'était pas son style.

Enfin, quand Allen arriva, peu de temps après, heureusement, il le regarda avec de grands yeux, joues qui prenaient des couleurs.

« Tu l'as vraiment fait, Yû ! »

Son exclamation irrita un peu Kanda. Comme s'il était le genre à ne pas tenir ses promesses. Il se releva, tendant les chocolats à son petit-ami, et articula, avec un scepticisme marqué :

« Bonne Saint-Valentin en retard, Allen. »

C'était physique, ça le faisait chier de dire ça. Mais le blandin lui sauta au cou, s'empressant de l'embrasser. Kanda le réceptionna, les chocolats tombant à côté de lui. Allen était ravi que l'entendre prononcer son nom. Qu'il ait fait ça pour lui, c'était vraiment plus explicite que n'importe quel mot d'amour, le 'je t'aime' y compris, et ça lui réchauffait inévitablement le cœur. Il avait certes dit qu'il rirait si Kanda lui offrait du chocolat mais ces boîtes étaient simples, pas de cœurs, et il était surtout content du geste. Il lui sourit.

« Merci pour les chocolats. »

Kanda émit un 'tch.' Allen le relâcha, et se saisit des boîtes, se vautrant son lit dans la foulée, les examinant.

« Ça en fait beaucoup !

—Va pas me dire que c'est trop pour toi. »

Allen eut un petit rire.

« Non, pas du tout. »

Kanda se posa à côté de lui, ajoutant :

« Autre chose. Ce soir, tu pourras me prendre.

—Yû… ! »

Allen s'était exclamé, comme il ne s'y attendait pas. Il jura que Kanda rougissait à peine. Le blandin trouva cela adorable. Il avait la preuve dans ces moments qu'en plus d'être un sale con, Kanda pouvait être mignon, et qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Puis, comme ça, il avait droit à une Saint-Valentin étendue sur deux jours, ce n'était pas trop mal...

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est bien qui finit bien XD. Kanda reste fidèle à lui-même mais il est quand même chou, non ? :3
> 
> N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que ça vous a fait passer un bon moment :) !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
